


Keine Kraft

by Nightmary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dean is So Done, Gen, Sad Ending, Season Finale, Season/Series 12, duh - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary





	Keine Kraft

Es ist alles nicht neu.

Zweifel ist Dean nicht neu.

Sorge, ha, wann gibt es keinen Grund sich zu sorgen. 

Es ist auch nicht neu, dass er sich fühlt, als würde er zurückgelassen.

Sein Vater war sicherlich der erste, der ihn irgendwo abgesetzt hat und verschwunden ist, er war aber bei weitem nicht der Letzte. Dean weiß, dass er nichts mehr fürchtet, als diese Schwäche, in ihm, die er spürt, wenn er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er diesmal wirklich für immer verlassen wird. Sei es von Sam. Sei es von seinem Vater. Sei es von Bobby oder Cas oder Ellen oder Jo.

Sei es von seiner Mum, Mary, die plötzlich in seinem Leben aufgetaucht ist, als Gott und seine Schwester Dean zurück gelassen haben und mit ihm die gesamte Menschheit, Engel, Dämonen, ja die komplette Welt. Deans Kenntnis über das Verlassenwerden ist zweifellos Weltmeisterklasse.

Nicht dass es viel leichter wäre, selbst derjenige zu sein, der andere zurück lässt (auch darin ist er spitze).

Die Sache ist die: Dean hat einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu, wieder und wieder verlassen zu werden. Er ist einfach nur fertig damit, dass es nicht einfach mal einen Zeitraum, einen längeren Zeitraum, gibt, in dem die Dinge in Ordnung sind. Verdammt, er braucht eine Pause von dem Verlassenwerden. Von dem Warten und Suchen, sich Sorgen machen.

Die letzten Wochen waren nicht okay.

Cas war verschwunden und genauso gut erreichbar wie Mary, Dean hat einen verdammten Hass auf Anrufbeantworter entwickelt.

Claire ist fast gestorben. Dean weiß nicht, wie er Jody hätte erklären sollen, dass ein Mitglied ihrer Familie, der seltsamen, kantigen, schwierigen aber so wichtigen Familie aus Leuten, die überlebt hatten, unter seiner Aufsicht nicht überleben konnte. Claire geht ihm zu nah.

Dann ist Cas wieder aufgetaucht, nur um Dean im Stich zu lassen, ihn zu betrügen, ja allein mit der Absicht ihn zu hintergehen und erneut zu verschwunden.

Und jetzt? Jetzt liegt einfach alles in Scherben. Dean kann nicht mehr. Er will nicht wieder aufstehen und weitergehen. Aber er weiß, dass er aufstehen muss, weitergehen muss. Die Welt retten muss. Es ist ein einziges Chaos.

Er fühlt sich schrecklich, schrecklich allein.

Er braucht Zeit. Eine Atempause, die ihm nicht gegeben wird.

Manchmal fragt er sich, womit er das alles verdient hat. Und manchmal antwortet er sich selbst und verspürt den Drang sich zu übergeben.

Lucifers Sohn ist geboren, seine Mutter tot, Deans Mutter verschwunden. Fort ist auch Crowley, Ist Crowleys Mutter. Offenbar ist das das neue Thema: verschwundene, verschollene, tote Mütter.

Und fort ist auch Cas. Hat ihn zurückgelassen und dabei doch einen Teil von Dean mitgenommen, einen Teil, der fehlt und schmerzt. Im Haus sind Sam und Lucifers Kind.

Dean hat einfach keine Kraft mehr.


End file.
